Imagine there's no countries?
by fiftyshadesofpotato
Summary: World War 3 is real. After North Korea and Russia declared war on The United e U.S has gone down hill economically and the people have gone insane. It's whole different world out there. And it's a scary one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since World War 3 has begun. Everyone has turned against each other. People are fighting and killing over food and water. They have become completely crazy. I was only 12 when I lost my parents. A year into the war I woke up to see my parents on their knees with sags over their heads. Tattooed muscular men held a gun at their heads, my parents begging for mercy. Then within a blink of an eye, they were dead. Shot dead in the living room of our house. I screamed and started to cry. The two men heard me and captured me threatening to kill me also. But I managed to escape and run away. I've had to make choices that I'm not so proud of, choices that no one should ever have to make in their life. I've manage to stay alive on my own now. I can't handle losing someone again. But I, Amy Raudenfield, am a survivor and sometimes I regret being one.

 **September 3, 2020 Thursday 8:37 AM**

" _Today might be a good day. Maybe I won't have to fight anyone. It's been months since I ever had a peaceful day with just relaxing at my shed",_ Amy thought to herself, " _I guess I'll go hunting for some food then also mayb—"Amy's_ thoughts were interrupted when someone had bumped in to her causing her to fall straight on the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mea—"

"Its fine, I'm okay and who exactly are you?" Amy asked.

"Um, my name is Karma", the red head answered. "Do you, uh, do you need help?"

Amy then realized she was still on the ground and got up quickly wiping herself clean from the dirt on her pants.

So what's your name?", Karma asked with a wide smile on her face hopefully my to make an actual friend.

"Oh it's Amy, well I gotta go bye" Amy answers as she makes her way back to her shed. Amy would love to have a friend around but she has to stay alone, for her own good.

Karma followed Amy, "Oh, well aren't you going to at least ask if I'm alone because I am AND I'M LOST", Karma cried out.

Amy thought to herself oh god why does it have to be me.

"Don't you have a place or something or are you lost too?" Karma asked nervously, "If not can I stay are your place maybe?"

"I'm not lost and yes I do have a place", Amy sighed. She was kinda annoyed with Karma. She seemed way too needy and perky. Amy was more dull and quiet. They were complete opposites.

"Please please please please PLEASE let me stay I'm begging you just for one week? Or how long you want me to stay there it doesn't matter I'm just hungry and tired i haven't slept in days!" Karma exclaimed hoping she'll say yes.

Amy agreed, "Fine but onl-"

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god we're gonna be the best of friends!", Karma said has she squeezed Amy tight in a hug.

"Yeah, best of friends…"


	2. Chapter 2: It's easy if you try

**September 8,2020 6:07 AM**

"Come on Amy! Wake up!", Karma yelled happily jumping on Amy's bed. Amy promised Karma she'll teach her how to hunt in the morning. Amy kinda regrets it now.

"But it's to early it's like 6:00 AM!", Amy said tiredly and half asleep,"Just let me sleep ple-"

"But you promise! Amy please?! I won't bother you the rest of the day!" Karma wanted to change Amy's boring attitude. Karma was a more happy hyper person. She wanted to bring a smile to Amy's face at least once!

"Gosh this girl never gives up doesn't she? She's so hyper and perky all the time doesn't it ever get tiring? Well I have to say yes 'cause I promise. But does she really have to jump on my bed?", Amy thought.

"Fine!", Amy groaned,"Can you get off my bed now?" Karma got off the bed and stared at Amy the whole time she was getting ready. Amy finished getting ready took her spear and her extra spare. Amy looked up to see Karma staring at her excitedly. Karma was really looking forward to this.

"Alright let's go", Amy said as she took Karma by the hand. Something about her that makes Karma forget about her bitter past. The way she feels when she holds her hand. Even if it's just for a second. It makes her smile.

"How far are we going?", Karma said out of breath," I'm starving! My insides are eating each other!"

"Well maybe if you helped me look that would be very wonderful!", Amy groaned looking back at Karma,"Here", she throws Karma a spear,"Hunt." Karma catches the spear almost dropping it. Amy looks at Karma with a serious face. She always looks so dull.

"But I don't know how!", Karma said looking at her with her puppy eyes biting her lip," Can you get the food today please?"

"It wouldn't hurt if you at least try you know?", Amy said confronting her," it's been a week already and you come with me hunting all the time, and you still don't know how to hunt? You stare at me all the time! How can you not?" Karma looks at Amy with tears in her eyes. " Look Karma I'm sorry I appreciate the company but you don't help at all what so ever!" Karma runs away back to the shed in tears.

"Was it something I said?" Amy thought.

Amy continued to hunt without Karma. Although she tried to be distracting from thinking about it, she couldn't help herself. Amy felt guilty about how she got with Karma. Amy gathered her stuff and left to the shed. She just wanted to apologize to Karma a trillion times for what she said. When Amy opened the door she heard Karma sobbing quietly in the bedroom. Amy opened the door and stared at Karma for while with guilt. She started to walk towards to her when Karma said," What do you want from me? Get out!"

"Look Karma I'm sorry for everything I ju-"

"No don't even bother Amy", Karma interrupted," I'm useless to you anyways!"

Amy sat herself next to Karma comforting her with her hand over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you", Amy began," I should've just kept my mouth shut. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear!" Amy hugged Karma.

"Hey you know who'll make you feel better?"

"Who?",Karma said sniffling.

"The tickle monster!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Village

_**September 27 6:52 AM**_

Its been a good couple of weeks with Karma. She's made me forget the world we live in. This cruel and hazardous world I've somehow have happened to survive. The murders that roam around at night have yet to give me nightmares since I've been with her. Its as if my life is safer when I'm with her. We've been moving place to place. Night after night. The other night I heard people walking around I looked outside and he was carrying a deer on his back. Just another person trying to survive this hell hole we call home. I told Karma what I saw she said there could be a village near by. And at first I wanted to see this village, but I just want Karma and I alone together. Oh and I guess the village can be dangerous.

 _ **7:37 PM**_

"Shush! Do you hear that? I thought I heard something", Karma yelled whispered to me. Holding me back from moving any further she took us behind a tree and signaled me to get down.

"I don't know what you're talking about I don't hear anything at all.", I said rather loudly just to tease.

"No Amy shush I swear I heard someone", she whispered so low I can barely hear her, "Oh, nevermind I think we're good you can stand up now"

I said standing up a long with Karma,"Oh thank god I was getting tired from kneeling on the grou-" Suddenly I felt a knife to my throat. I can see who it is but then I hear a woman's voice I don't recognize.

"Drop your weapons or die. And please choose wisely, I have people to protect."


End file.
